A Part of Us
by ronlover93
Summary: Hermione was killed because she loved Draco...after eight years of suffering, Draco finds himself facetoface with Hermione in a new dinner in town....what is he gonna do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This is my fanfic on Harry Potter so please go easy on me…well, it's just the normal thing that everyone wrote about Draco and Hermione…the normal stuff… oh ya, and make a note…I'm creating a new character…don't forget…she's quite important…

(It changes from HG's POV to DM's POV from time to time. Every time it changes, it's either happening at the same time or a continuation afterwards…)

**Disclaimer: **I seriously don't know J.K. Rowling…don't own it…

Hermione's POV

'_You…' I saw his father standing in front of me with a wand in his hand. _

'_Yes…me…' his had an evil grin hanging low upon his face. 'I was told that you're seeing each other, isn't it? Now, I can't allow that to happen here…not when he is going to inherit my "throne" after I die…no, I've decided that I'm not going to allow that to happen…'_

'_So what?! We love each other…that is something that you cannot change…!' I yelled at him at the top of my voice. I wonder where is Draco. I haven't seen him since yesterday night. _

'_Well, we'll see to that…' he laughed loudly. He then pointed the ward at me and muttered some strange spell under his breath. Something hit me hard on the head and I blacked out. _

'_Oh thank goodness! She's awake…' it was a voice so familiar and yet she don't recognize it at all. She opened her eyes and saw a middle age woman standing beside her. _

'_Hermoine, daddy apologized to you. He can't make it home till he finishes his project in Brunei…oh, I didn't tell you, did I? He was transferred there to do a project of some sort last month…'_

_I just smiled. Then I head burned like her brain was on fire. It hurt a lot. I managed to let out a low cry. 'Oh God…I better get the doctor…' _

_After a while, someone forced opened my eyelid and a bright light shine into my eye. She attempted to close her eye but it wouldn't budge. _

'_Can you remember your name?' the man asked while letting go of my eyelid. I blinked a few times and slowly recovered. I tried it again. Thinking about what happened to me, I mean. My head hurt like hell again. I shook my head furiously. _

'_May I have a word with you please, Mrs. Granger?' then they door shut and I was alone in the room. _

_I tried to calm down but couldn't. I was still thinking about my past. Why don't I remember anything?! Then the lady came in and told me that she was my mum. She explained everything to me. _

It was eight years ago. (She didn't remember the parts before she woke up…) That time I was only 16. But I still remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was my first day in this world. I'm someone that had only lived in this world for eight years even though I was 24 by now. I was someone with no past and no memories. Even now when I think of it, even if I was just wondering about who I was, it felt like a fire is burning up my entire head in one second. I would feel like I'm going to die but then when I let go of it and stop thinking, the pain would ease and fade away slowly.

'Hermione!!!' my mum cried loudly from downstairs. 'Coming in a second, mum!' I was getting ready to go out to the new restaurant near my house. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. I went downstairs, wore my sneakers and jumped into the car.

'What took you so long?' my mum asked. I just smiled. We took off and in less than fifteen minutes, we arrived.

I pushed opened the door and stood there with my mum, the mum that I just knew eight years ago. It was kind of weird when I think of it. We're waiting to be seated. 'Table for two.' My mum told the waitress and she signal to us to follow her. Suddenly, I spotted a guy from another table sitting with other five girls and two _huge_ guys. And saying that, I really mean _huge._ Seriously…they _must_ be overweight. Okay, now moving on. My heart was beating so fast that there was hardly time for me to breathe. That was before I saw the guy. When I spotted him, he was laughing his head off probably by some jokes his friend told him. That laughter was very familiar. Where have I heard it before. I scan through my memories for the past eight years (I have super good memories and I don't know why…I'm not bragging or anything, seriously…)

Well, anyway, we sat down at a table and my mum started ordering the food. She knew what I like so she ordered for me too. Then that guy laughed again. His messy blonde hair, sparkly eyes, muscular body, attractive lips…(I can go on forever…) where have I seen them before. I was very careful not to think of my past. I didn't want to get the 'FIRE' (as what I called and described it to my mum…) here.

Especially not here. No way. The girls sitting around him were very beautiful and clearly flirting with him. It was so obviously. Even a blind man could tell by the sound of it.

'I need to go to the washroom.' I told my mum. And in order to get there, I need to get past that table he was sitting at. The closer I get, the faster my heart pounded. It was very annoying not knowing why. I just met the guy and I felt like I have knew him since forever. I just need to find out. I just ne…

I banged into a waitress holding a tray of food in her hands. And it was right in front of the guy's table. 'I'm so sorry…!'

'No, it's alright…I'll…erm…get someone to clean it up later…'

'That is so coming out in my paycheck…' I caught her saying under her breath. She sighed and bent down. Then I realized that my whole shirt was covered with what smelled like black mushroom sauce. 'Oh…damn it all…!' I swore under my breath

The incident caught his attention. I blushed and quickly ran towards my table and urged my mum to leave as he opened his mouth to say something. I turned away before he had a chance to say it.

The look on his face told me that he was surprised to see me. We were staring at one another for five seconds and then I broke away. He was looking at me as if I was a clown in a circus show. I can see it. But it wasn't that.

He smelled of a familiar smell. He's eyes were so, so very familiar. I felt sure that I have seen it somewhere before. I never felt like that before. Normally, I would just laugh over it to save myself dying from embarrassment. At school last time, everyone make fun and play tricks on me. I got used to it. But this time, surprisingly, I blushed. But it wasn't that too.

I felt a connection; a bond between us like an invisible string that tied us together had suddenly became visible. And the others sitting around that table with that guy seemed shock too. I bet they were about to burst out laughing. They're probably laughing right now. I looked out of the car window. This was the first time that I realized the sceneries here are so beautiful. As if my day has lighten up and just got better.

'I guess the day couldn't get any worse…' I got down the car when we arrived outside of the gate of our home. I walked slowly towards to door, which my mum already opened and suddenly felt something squishy under my leg. I raised my left feet and saw what's underneath my shoe. It was dog shit. Arrrghh…! That stupid dog from next door! I looked up and said to my mum. 'Well, what do you know? It just did!'

**A/N **It's going to be a very long story…well, hope you enjoyed…reviews are most, certainly, very welcomed…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **I already decided how the story's gonna end…but it wasn't written yet and I'm not sure how many chapters there is going to be…I'll decide quick on that…

**Disclaimer** If I owned it, I wouldn't have made Harry die in the next book…

Draco's POV (continuous)

'Hermione…' I whispered to myself after the sight of her disappeared through the door. No…it couldn't have been her! She died eight years ago didn't she?! But then they saw it too…

'Draco, was _that _Hermione Granger?! Your ex?!' Lavender asked him from across the table. She regretted it right after she said it because everyone was shooting her dirty looks. For the past eight years, none of them was allowed to even mention that name or else I will go crazy and mad at the same time and I'm telling you: it's not pleasant…

Harry and Ron left Hogwarts the day she went missing. They said that they are going to set out a search team after her. No one has ever heard from them ever since. I'm telling you, this is no joke. They just simply disappeared into thin air.

I guess I would have done so too if I hadn't knew the truth.

'_Dad…! Let me out!'_

_I was imprisoned in the basement of Malfoy Mansion. My ward was broken so I couldn't do anything. _

'_Deary, it's too late to do anything now…' _

_My father's voice could be heard even though I couldn't see him. It was sort of irritating not being able to see whom you're talking to even if you knew whom it was. But still, what did he mean? _

_Then I gasped. _

'_What did you do to her?!' _

'_Nothing…I just made her disappear from the world, that's all…'_

'_You did _what_?!'_

_I couldn't believe it. _

If that was her, it's a miracle that she even survived. Why, God?! You took her away from me eight years ago and now suddenly putting her back into me again?! How could you do that?! No, I must be dreaming or something…if I am, I better wake up now or I'll give me a tight slap when I wake up. I'm warning _me_…Arrrghh…! I'm going crazy! How can I warn me when I is me?! Huh, what? Oh God…I'm confused…I don't even understand what I'm talking about?! Great…this is just so great…!

'Draco…are you alright?!' Pansy asked in a small voice. She was shaking. I can see that. I got annoyed and felt ridiculous. 'NO!!! Can't you see that?! Arrrghh…! I'm just so sick of all of you!!!' I yelled at her and stomped out of the restaurant angrily. I droved away in my brand new sports car.(It's twenty first century…)

When I got home, I went straight up into my room, completely ignoring Jolene Casye, our new housekeeper(more like my _nanny_…she just need to butt in on all my stuff…) that was hired a week ago. Oh ya. And I forgotten to mention that I was two months older than her. Can you believe that?! A housekeeper younger than me?! But then it was my mum that hired her so I guess she must have her reasons…

-KNOCK- 'Master Draco…'

'GO AWAY!!!'

'But…'

'You heard it…GO AWAY!!!'

'Master, are you hungry?'

'LEAVE ME ALONE!!!'

'Then do you want some…'

I stood up and opened the door. I glared at her.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT?! ARRRGHH…I'VE HAVE ENOUGH!!! JUST BECAUSE MUM CHOSE YOU OVER ALL THOSE EXPERIENCED OLD HAGS DOING CLEANING WITH ALL THOSE WARDS STUFF DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T FIRE YOU!!! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE BITCHES AND NOTHING ELSE!!! GET OUT OF MY FACE AND LEAVE ME _ALONE_!!!'

I slammed the door at her face. I turned around and lean on the door, sliding downwards. I heard sobbing and footsteps going down the stair. Arrrghh that annoying bitch. I just hate the sight of her. So irritating!

-KNOCK- 'ARRRGHH…I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE DIDN'T I?!'

the door flung open and hit me hard on the head. I heard the sobbing again.

'OUCH!!! YOU'RE…'

I turned around and got slapped in the face. Nobody in my whole life has ever slapped me. Well, except for her anyway…

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DRACO MALFOY?!' _

'_I can explain, please, Mione…' then she slapped me on the face. _

'_WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO A BIG, FAT LIAR?!' she screamed at me and run out of the room._

'_Hermoine, WAIT...it's really not what you think!!!' _

_I jumped out of bed and was just about to run after her when Angelina(yes…the one from Gryffindor)held me back. She wrapped herself tightly around me. _

'_Please don't leave…' _

_Her soft breast was brushing against my back and it was very disturbing._

That was the only time in my whole life anyone has ever slapped me. It was the night before she got killed. Or rather went missing.

I looked up and saw Jolene standing behind the lady that I was so and too familiar with. My mum. 'OUCH!!! What did you do that for, mum!' it wasn't really a question. Nor did I manage to get an answer because I already knew why.

'I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SCREAMING YOUR VOICE OUT AT JOLENE AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOUNG MAN?!' wow, she was furious…not that I cared. I have never listened to anyone in my whole life except for her. I believe her. She knew what's best for me. And yet, I broke her heart. Jolene's pathetic wails got even louder.

'SHUT UP!!!'

Just as my mum was about to say something, I slammed the door at her. The door will never open unless I open it myself. It's a spell that cannot be undone. My great-great-great granddad put that spell on it because this used to be the treasury room. You cannot undo the spell but you can change the person that can open this door. You just need to know the right way.

I got dressed again and opened the door. They were still there. I ignored mum's glare and rushed down the stairs. I went to the place where I knew she loved to go. She told me about it when I asked her about her neighborhood. She said that place could calm her down by just breathing in the air there. It was the bench on the hills. It was originally a park. But then it got knocked down and the bench is the only thing left of it. It was built even before her grandmother was born.

It's going to be a very long journey. It's been my secret hiding place for the past eight years. It seems that her grandma placed a spell on it or something. The hill doesn't really exists. So no one had been able to find it. Not even dad.

**A/N **Well, what do you think of it? Please review! Thx for reading…I'll update real soon…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I decided that the story would at least have 12 chapters…so be ready…I sorted it out last night when I was writing chapter 9…like which part in which chapter those kind of stuff…and there'll be at least 12 if I don't shorten it or add stuff into it…

Draco's POV

It took me five hours to get there. I should have just Apparated from my room itself. By the time I arrived, it was already nine. I'm going to stay here for at least a week. It's like a custom. Every time I came here, I end up staying here for more than five days. It was really comforting, looking down from the railing. It was like having the world under your feet.

But this time, it was kindda different from all the other times. There was someone, obviously a girl, leaning against the railing and looking down from there. It was such a familiar back.

'Hermione…' I whispered.

Due to the silence there, she heard and turned around. _Oh my god!!! She responded! She isn't dead!_

My heart was pounding by the second.

'How did you know about this place?!'

'What? You…Hermione?'

What does she mean how did I know about this place?! What is she talking about?! She told me about it!!!

Hermione's POV (continuous)

'You mean you can actually see this place?'

'Hermione…' how did he know my name?! '…you told me about it!'

'No, I didn't…wait a minute, you're the guy from the diner this afternoon aren't you?!'

'What do you mean?'

'Go ahead laugh all you want!'

'Hermione…you mean you _don't_ remember me!?'

'And how did you know…_what?! _Of course I remember you! Wait, you are the guy from the diner, right?'

Am I supposed to remember him before the meeting in the diner?

'Ya, but…I'm Drake, don't joke around Hermione!' I shook her hard on the shoulders.

'OUCH!!! Get your hand _off_ me!'

'I'm Draco! Hermione, please stop joking around!'

'But am I supposed to remember you from somewhere? Because that name sure doesn't ring a bell…_' she was looking into my eyes. I felt pathetic. Then I panicked. She doesn't remember me! What in the world did he do to her?!_

'You don't remember me…you don't remember me…' _I backed off and tripped. _

'_Hey, mister, are you alright?' she came over and helped me onto the bench. This is not happening. She survived but doesn't remember me. _

'I'm fine…'

'You don't seem fine to me…' I sat down beside him.

'Hey, how did you know my name?'

'…'

'Hello…I'm asking you a question…'

'…'

'Fine…' she stood up and was going to leave.

'Hermione…' she turned around and looked at me. '…I…you…well…'

'Huh…'

'Please…tell me that you still remember…' he held my hand in his. I can't help but noticing that he is _hot_.

'Remember what?'

'Us…'

'Us? What about us?'

'You lost your memory, didn't you?'

'What…how did you know?'

'I'm your boyfriend…'

'No, you're not…' I sat down beside him again.

'Yes, I am…' and he explained to me about my past and amazingly, it didn't burn up my head.

'Wait…a witch you say…Ohhh…you must be crazy. Look I don't have so much time to listen to your crap and I'm positive that I - am - a - virgin.' I said really slowly to him.

Me? Had sex with this hot guy before? There's no way.

'You're not a virgin…' he said in a very small voice.

'Yes, I am…' I started hesitating. It was ten. Mum would be worrying about me. But I wanted to know more about my past. Before he called out my name just now, my heart sensed a presence and started pounding fast. And when I said fast, I mean really, really fast. Just like it is right now. He was sitting so close to me. Our estimated distance was only three inches.

'I can tell you something that will prove to you that you're not and what I'm saying is true…'

**A/N **What is Draco gonna tell her…? Well, you'll have to wait to find out…and (wink wink) reviews please…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I don't really have anything to say about this, but the next chapter is very nice and is what changed the whole story…and I'm really sorry for the delay in the last chapter. I kindda got some problems in uploading my documents...but it's okay now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer **As I have said, I'd love to be the owner but unfortunately, I'm not…

Draco's POV (Continuous)

It was getting real late and she said that she would be going home soon so I'll need to hurry up and convince her now or never. I struggled. What did he do to her? Why doesn't she remember me?

'Come on, hurry up…'

'You have a small birth mark in the shape of a 'H' on the right hand side of your chest, just above your breast, am I right?'

'Ohmigod! How did you…I mean…no I don't…'

'Yes, you do…don't deny it…that's why your name starts with a 'H'…you told me that before your memories were erased…'

'What else did I tell you about myself?!'

'You told me that your mom's cooking is inedible. Especially her chicken mustard or whatever you call it...'

Her mouth dropped opened.

'W-What else did I say?'

'Well, other really private stuff that only you know?'

'Yes...'

'When you're nervous, you'll bite your fingernails...' I answered casually. There are lots more.

'Yes...'

'Sometimes in the morning, when you just woke up and late for school or work, you either forget to wear you bra or wear you shirt inside out...your mother likes to walk up and down the stairs every time she's thinking or worrying about something...'

'Okay, stop.' she shivered a little. 'Are you a stalker or something?! How do you know about all this things?! And about the witch thingie, are you CRAZY?! That's impossible...' she said, as if trying to convince herself.

I lay my hand on top of hers.

'It's okay...if you don't wanna believe, don't. No ones forcing you to...now go home...your mom will be worried sick.' I looked away, trying very hard not to turn around and kiss her on the lips.

She stood up ad walked away, mumbling something to herself.

Hermione's POV

When I arrived home, mom was walking up and down the stairs again. It reminded me of what that weird guy said just now.

No...stop thinking about him already! I am a virgin! I couldn't have forgotten if I've had sex with such a hot guy!!!

'Mom...I'm home...'

'Oh, darling! Where did you go?! I was worried sick!' she rushed down the stairs and came over to me. She then wrapped, and I mean wrap, really tightly around me until I had to stop her from suffocating me.

'Okay...I'm really tired now...please, let me go sleep...' my head is so full of him that I can't sleep. What was his name again? Oh yea, Draco...weird name...

Well, whatever...why do I care anyway? Just go to sleep already!

But then how did he know?

-gasp-! He looked at me while I'm bathing!

I know that I'm hot and all (Draco XP - so perasan) but that doesn't mean I'm very open in my believes! Ohmigod!

No, no...don't think of nonsense Hermione Granger...just go to sleep!

And just like that, I fell asleep...

-snore-

**A/N **Is something going to happen? Well, you have to stay tuned to find out...please people, be generous! R&R! I'll update real soon. I promise this time...xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** I have an exam coming up so maybe, just maybe, there's gonna be a delay... sorry! -cough cough- I'm a very hardworking person...have to study for exam, right???

Draco's POV

What was that all about?! Did that just happen? But then, is it all a joke?! Is it because she's still mad at me about the Angelina thing?!

Well, that wasn't my fault! (Hermione XD - It so was!!!!) She wouldn't do it with me and that was the only time I've done it with someone beside her...but then, if I have known that she's gonna disappear the next day, I would have gone up to her and apologize to her.

Hermione, I missed you so much...

Why don't you remember me?!

I sat there on the bench and continue staring at the direction where she disappeared into the mist. It gets misty at night here. After a while, I stood up and drove home again.

'Master Draco...' she paused for a while, expecting my leave-me-alone statements as she would be given everytime she starts with the Master-Draco line. It's like a cue or something.

It was real late and I was too tired to even answer back. I wonder whether she sometimes wait up till this late for me to come back just to get yelled at. And besides, I was distracted.

'Erm...do Master Draco want me to heat up some dinner for you? Or, in this case, supper?' she asked with a slight hint of hesitation.

Surprisingly, I nodded briefly. She was surprised too. But then she smiled immediately. She swished her hand in the air and our house-elf, Dobby, appear out of nowhere with a plant on his hand instantly. After placing it on the dining table in front of me, he left without a word.

'Master Draco—' Jolene started.

'Just stop with the master thing. It's annoying plus irritating plus frustrating all together.' I said while I sliced the chicken pie into smaller pieces. It was a habit I picked up from Hermione years ago. She used to eat like that too. I wonder whether she still does it.

She said, I quote, 'Slicing your food up into smaller and proportional pieces would provide you with a better estimation of the time that you're going to finish it in. In that way, you can plan and save more time while you eat. Eating in this manner is also beneficial in a way that as you eat you can multitask. Like this...' and so on so on.

My first thought to that was that, 'That's crap. Gosh, one hell of a different kind, that's what she is...she even think about saving time while she eat...' but after I got used to it, I just sort of can't grow out of it.

Whenever our food is served, I used to wait till she sliced up everything and exchange the plates with me then she'll do it on hers. It's always like that. But that was not since eight years ago.

'Then how would you like me to address you?' Jolene said. I ignored her and started eating my pie. She saw that as her cue and left quietly.

After confirming that I was left alone, I clicked my fingers and Dobby one again Apparated with a loud thud out of nowhere and was making his way to me.

'Dobby...I have something extremely important for you to do and you're not allowed to tell anyone about it.' I said in a flat but serious tone.

Hermione's POV

Waking up on a Monday morning is not exactly what I would consider awesome. It was rather unpleasant actually. What with everything going on in my head as I had digested what that Draco guy told me yesterday. The witch stuff, my life and tales at Hot-guats or whatever he called it, my friend...somthing Potter and Ronald...something, how I was with my Miss Bossy attitude, how I was all girls-with-big-boobs-don't-have-brains, how I was the favorite student of every teacher and excel in every subject. Although I did remember him telling me that one teacher particularly like to pick on me and my 'friends'.

And, let's not forget, I'm no longer a virgin since I was fourteen. Which is, did I mention...impossible? I mean, yeah I know that I might have certain appeals in my personality and I can tell that 'Body' was not one of them during my sweet-sixteen.

I glanced at the clock on my sidetable and was so close to bursting from panic because it says, '7:32 am.'

Work begins in half-an-hour and I haven't even started combing my hair. Which normally take me more than an hour. Which is why I normally wake up when the clock says, '5:30 am.'

Yesterday night, I was so tired that the minute I entered my room I took off my white-satin bra and threw it on the floor and took off my jeans and popped into bed with my white wrinkly top plus my matching panties, I didn't even have time to set the alarm.

I hurried and took a shower, tied plaids out of my bombed-out hair, zipped up my black-lined-with-white-edges skirt, grabbed a toast and ran to my car like a lunatic.

This is just _so_ gonna be my day.

**A/N** Well, I decided that the change-the-whole-story part can wait till later...I know it's getting shorter, but I swear it'll get longer after the exams...review!


End file.
